


Fighting for Home

by Lassie27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Work in progress so be warned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassie27/pseuds/Lassie27
Summary: At the age of nine Meria was sent to Winterfell by her father, Oberyn Martell, to keep peace between the Starks and Martells. Everything went by well until the visit of King Robert which would change the lives of everyone. Meria goes on a journey to go back to her true home in Dorne. And it’s not an easy journey.....This is a work in progress and will not follow the T.V show and mostly follow the books plot wise.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Character, Sansa Stark/Sandor Clegane, jamie/cersei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a John snow love story BUT it’s also a Slow Burn so please have patience! It will happen. As always comments are always welcome it helps motivate to update! Thank you!

I sucked on my finger, as a trail of blood began to run down. I started working faster with making Sansa’s embroidered dress. I knew how ladylike and expectant she seemed about things like this, and had accidently pricked my finger.

I stared at the drop of blood that ran down my finger from the prick of the needle that I was sewing with. Blood had always fascinated me in a way. It connected me to my father, sisters, Dorne, even Qarth all the way across the sea in Essos. It was something I thought about often on quiet days like this, with Catelyn and the Starks. The vast sea of sands that covered Dorne, all the things that reminded me of my childhood, all running through my blood. The little red drop was now beginning to grow on my finger.

“When do you think you’ll have the dresses done?” I looked up as I was pulled from my thoughts, “Soon, I’m almost done with Sansa’s” I replied to Catelyn’s expectant, yet gentle face.

I had been working on a new dress for Sansa and her friend Jeyne. Sansa had just turned eleven and her name day had past only a few weeks ago. The dress was inspired by Dornish fashion, something that Sansa seemed to be fascinated with. She didn’t seem to like the clothing much here in Winterfell, though I don’t mind it. If anything it’s too cold to be wearing such exposing clothing.

Sansa was with her Septa and Arya at the moment, practicing their needle work. Septa Mordan seemed pretty determined to make them very ladylike, even though Arya wasn’t much of the type. She seemed to hate the whole ‘Ladylike’ thing, yet, I can’t blame her. Hearing Septa Mordan’s bickering all day would make me insane, I would rather clean the horse stables than be stuck with that all day. I do very much admire Arya’s will to want to be different and to break the expectant mold that has been set for her, but I know if she was going to make it in the world she will need to learn to pick and choose her battles. She couldn’t live like this her whole life, I’ve seen the world and it's not pretty like Sansa would ever imagine it to be. Nor did one need to fight so much as Arya thought she should.

As I sewed the embroidered flowers onto the hem of the dress, I could hear Lady Catelyn discussing the chores with the servants about what needed to be done today. Because of the fact that the house was so quiet and calm today, it seemed that Lady Stark felt the need to pay extra attention to the details on the cloak she had been working on for the past few days. Although after so many years, I’ve learned to pay attention to just as much as a tiny flower in a faster timing than her. 

I looked up from my dress to see Lady Stark come sit by the warm hearth, Winterfell seemed to be especially cold these days and Catelyn always made sure there was some fire burning wherever she happened to be at the time. I didn’t mind it though, after being here for five years, even a simple breeze seemed to freeze my blood. 

I couldn’t help but stare as Catelyn went back to her own sewing, a new cloak for Lord Stark, in simple greys and whites. She had a delicate, yet fierce face that was structured by strong bones. Her face structure seemed to become more noticeable as she grew in age. Her long vibrant red hair cascaded down her back, braided in simple northern fashion. Her hair was almost as long as my own, but hers was much more eye catching. Over the harsh winters she managed to still maintain quite a youthful look and no one could deny her beauty. 

And it was Lady Stark’s looks that most of her children had inherited. Sharp blue eyes, bright red hair, and they all had truly Tully colors. Sansa especially looked like her mother and tried to copy her in every way possible, sadly though Sansa seemed to grow more vain as she got older. She believes that her looks and statues was all she would need to find a good, handsome husband. And if she lived in the songs and stories she so greatly imagined she would be right. Sadly though she did not live in one of her songs and her beauty would only bring her trouble. 

I cannot deny however, that I'm not vain when it comes to my looks. My hair is my pride and joy, I know I would be completely devastated if I would have to cut it for any reason. I cannot deny that I have a beautiful look to me. My father is one of the handsomest men in Westeros and my mother had to be beautiful enough to catch his eye. Yet another thing that ran through my blood, beauty. Pure, and true beauty.

I was again brought out of my thoughts by a knocking on the doors. A head popped out with appearance of Robb. He had looked as though he was trying to suppress a smile and keep his face straight.

“Mother, Meria is needed in the kitchens, the cooks request help on a Dornish cake they wish to make on request of Sansa and Jeyne.” 

Robb never tore his eyes away from his mother as he waited for her answer, slowly bouncing on his feet in suppressed anticipation. “Very well.” Catelyn gave a nod of approval and I stood, putting down my work and giving Lady Stark a small curtsy. I walked out of the door to kitchens with Robb following behind me. “What an obsession they have with Dorne” I said with a bit of laughter in my voice. Robb laughed along, “yes, I suppose it’s a faze.” Though I knew the reason why. People seemed to have a fascination with things that they knew very little about. Both Sansa and Arya are very similar in this way, they are very fascinated about different aspects of everything. 

Robb looked very much like his mother as well, however he inherited his father’s more sharp features. He had a sharper nose and his ears stuck out a bit. Though he was his father’s son, he still had very delicate features that stood out. Even so, there was no denying Robb was a handsome man. One day I walked into the kitchens to overhear many servant girls talking about him and his possible skills in bed. Those type of whispered talks made me laugh, it seems like everyone in the North was much more prudish about things like sex than Dorne. Really it seemed like all of Westeros besides Dorne was that way. I assume it’s why people are always shocked about how my father can so publicly have so many bastard daughters.

I had tried to bring up the topic of Robb’s sex adventures with the women in Winterfell before as conversation, he had heard and gotten flustered and turned red. As did Jon. The only person who seemed to be open with the topic was Theon, but Theon was pretty much open to any topic that he deemed himself good at. 

“So did the ladies in the kitchen really need my help?” I questioned as Robb began to lead the way, away from the kitchens. He turned around and gave a bit of a smirk, “I might have lied a little to get you out of sewing with mother.” 

I gave out a small chuckle, Robb was always finding ways to get me out of doing work, whether I was with his mother or his father. We have been close since I arrived at Winterfell at age nine as he was eleven. He has always been kind to me, which I appreciate. “Bran is learning how to shoot arrows.” I smiled. “Shall we go watch?” I moved to head out towards the courtyard wrapping my arms around my waist to keep warm. My pale red dress was lined with fur but that so rarely seemed to help keep the cold away.

He held a hand out to stop me. “Actually, I have a gift for you.” I felt intrigued. I smiled as he began to bring something out a small pouch. Inside his hand beautiful silver ring. It was detailed to see it was the sigil of Winterfell. A wolf. It was fiercely made and detailed carefully. It was no delicate things, looked like it was handmade and the wolf stuck out so all the ridges of the fur were prominent, He handed to me, probably seeing the shock on my face. “Robb, it’s amazing, but it must have been expensive...I shouldn’t have something like this, it’s not proper to have this type of gift from someone like you...” He smiled. “Expense doesn’t matter. It’s yours, keep it.”

I hesitated. I saw him walk over and grab it out of my hand. He grabbed my hand and carefully slipped it on my middle finger. “A symbol, of Winterfell. I know you will go home someday, so...keep the memories.” I smiled. It was a beautiful sentiment and thought out, I knew I would treasure this ring for as long as I had it. Robb was right, Winterfell was just as apart of me now as Dorne. I have lived here longer than I have ever in Dorne. Even so wearing the ring made me uneasy, rings were sometimes given to women by men who they intended to marry. And while in Dorne bastards are not held to such strict standards for these types of things, the rest of Westrose has quite different. 

“Now, shall we head to the courtyard” he questioned. I nodded in return, relieved for the change in topic.

As we walked I could see Bran through the pillars in the courtyard, grabbing an arrow and trying to focus it onto the bow. I stood carefully and watched as he focused all his attention to the target. Bran was still very young and wasn’t interested in being anything other than a knight or warrior. 

I stopped to watch as he let go of the arrow, it only barely hitting the target, landing right on the edge. I couldn’t help but smile at his attempt, he would get better. As we made our way into the court I saw Master Luwin standing over Bran as well as Theon and Jon trying to teach him how to point the bow better. At least Jon was helping. 

“Toad, finally got out of your duties with Lady Stark, did you,” Theon said as he saw me and Robb round the corner, finally stepping into the courtyard with everyone else. 

Toad was a name Theon came up for me when I had first arrived at Winterfell, due to my namesake being Queen Meria Martell he thought it was only fitting that, like her, I was dubbed the name as well. At first I had hated the name and would argue every time he said it. Do to me being only nine and Theon was taller and bigger than me he would just push me into the snow until I stopped shouting. Over the years it has become more of a term of endearment than anything else and I have grown fond of the teasing. As Theon does not know how to do anything else. 

“I actually do my work instead of going off and trying to sleep with any girl that spared me a glance.” Robb and Jon both barked out a laugh at Theon’s reddening face and I couldn’t help but smirk. He recovered from his embarrassment quite quickly though, “If you do ever feel the need to fuck a girl, please invite me, it’d be quite a sight.” I moved to past Robb to attempt to hit him for the comment, my own cheeks starting to redden, however Jon got to him first. 

Before I could make another remark of my own, Bran came running over and started to pull on my skirt. “Meria, Meria! Come look, I’m learning to shoot an arrow, so one day I’ll go hunting with father!” I smiled at his excitement. “I’m sure you’ll be excellent once you practice more.”  
He jumped up and ran back over to the target again picking up his bow and arrow and standing a few good feet from the target. Just as he lifted his arm and pulled on the bow string, another arrow came by, shooting right past his ear and straight onto the target’s center. 

I let out a small gasp, partly because of the accuracy of the aim and partly because it came so close to hitting Bran. It was only inches away from his ear. Turning back I saw Arya on the other side of the fence with her own smile at her shot. For a few seconds, no one spoke and then Bran, embarrassed being shown up by his sister, dropped the bow and they both went running, Bran chasing his sister. 

“I bet five coin that Bran will catch her,” Theon said as he watched the young Starks run around the perimeter of the courtyard.   
Jon scoffed, “Arya is to quick to be caught that easily.”   
Robb nodded, “Even if Bran managed to catch up, they'll both end up fighting anyway.”

I rolled my eyes at their betting, Arya and Bran almost argued as much as Arya and Sansa, however their arguments usually ended with more scratches and laughs. While Arya and Sansa would get into yelling matches loud enough for the whole castle to hear. 

As Arya and Bran came running back into the courtyard, Arya rushed past trying to get away from Bran only for Jon to scoop her up in his arms as she tried to wiggle free. In turn Theon grabbed Bran by the scruff of his shirt to stop him from attacking both Jon and Arya. Neither were behaving very well and it was starting to cause a scene with the servants trying to finish their work before it got dark.

Putting my hands on my hips I brushed my braided hair away from my face and cleared my throat, “If you little wildings would settle down, I could tell you about my brilliant plan for the two of you.” Both of them immediately settled down, Bran stopped struggling and Arya stopped trying to push Jon off of her.

“What do you have in mind?” Arya questioned looking at me with her wide grey eyes. “Well I was thinking that, as long as your Lord and Lady Stark are okay with it I would teach you how to ride Liela.” As soon as I finished speaking Bran and Arya yelled for joy, Arya was so loud that she caused Jon to drop her from being so startled.   
“I’ll go ask father right now!” Arya squealed and took off running through the halls in search of Lord Stark. 

I smiled at the children's excitement, Liela was a sand stead that my Uncle had gifted me before I headed to Winterfell five years ago, she was just a foal at the time but already well trained. Dorne was famous for breeding the fastest horses in both Westeros and Essos, and I was being gifted one. I remembered being so enamored with Lielas black coat and yellow mane, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And now five years later I still ride Liela almost daily and can’t wait to go back to Dorne atop her and let her run for as long as she wishes. 

Pulled out of my thoughts I felt a tap on my leg, looking down I saw Bran standing there looking up at me with wide eyes. “Will I really be able to ride Liela?” Smiling I bent down in order to be level with him, “As long as your father allows it little one.”   
“And is it really the fastest horse in Westeros?”  
“Liela can run so fast it feels like your flying through the skies atop her back.”  
“Will I be able to fly as well?” I stood back up and looked down at him, tapping my chin and pretending to think, “Hold out your arms for me.” 

He did as I asked and stretched his arms out as far as he could so he looked like a small cross. I acted like I was inspecting there length be for I spoke again, “With wings as big as these, you'll be able to fly higher than all of us.” He let out a huge smile and dropped his arms back down to his sides, giving me a quick hug he mumbled, “Thank you Meria,” and ran off again. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I watched Bran run off, turning my head I looked up to see Robb smiling down at me, “You made their day, thank you.” I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, “I don’t think your mother will be pleased.” Robb chuckled and shook his head, auburn curls falling in his eyes. Over the last couple months Robb, Jon and Theon had gotten into the habit of letting their hair grow out. Jon was particularly wild looking, I would have to force him to sit still when it came time to finally cut it. 

I tore my eyes away from Robb and turned my glance to the sky, clouds were starting to roll over Winterfell and the sun was slowly starting to set. A harsh chill came over the castle, my dress was no longer enough to keep me warm as the evening started to settle in. 

Up on the balcony I saw Lady Stark appear over the courtyard, “Robb, Jon, your father has requested you come in for the evening meal. Theon, Meria there are some supplies that I need you to pick up for the castle in order to get ready for some visiting Lords.” Confusion spread over me, what lords? I hadn’t heard about such. Whoever they were, it was not my place to associate with. It was far too cold, however, for me to head out to the town in just a dress so I grabbed one of Theon’s cloaks off of his shoulders, he was better accommodated to the cold than I was though, he complained. Theon seemed ready to leave so we began to walk to the town while the Starks went to dine. I gave a quick wave to Robb and Jon before I followed Theon out through the gates.

I wasn’t too worried about food as me and Theon could just go into the town to grab something. Though there was only a light frost on the ground, it didn’t make me feel any better about the upcoming weather. As we walked down the path I could see the houses smoke rising in the air causing a black fog to fill the air. There were still people wandering the streets and children running between the alleys. I was often in town on errands for Lord and Lady Stark along with Theon so the townspeople grew accustomed to me and no longer stared like they did when I first arrived. 

Northerners are very judgmental to people that they didn’t view as apart of their own. Though my dark hair color and light eyes were somewhat common in the north, my tanned skin was not and it seemed as though it made them nervous. Over the years they have become more open and aside from a few older men it no longer caused a problem.

As we arrived at Cat Lurd's home to pick up some more fabrics for Lady Stark, Theon was informed earlier that day that we would be making the trip he, like me, did not know what the need for the extra fabric was for. Cat’s house was small and filled with loumes in every corner, she had multiple daughters to help her with the work, their father passing a fever last winter, it was there only way to make money. 

Tying the bundles of cloth with string we each took two bundles each and headed back out to the streets. The sun was officially below the horizon and the only light came from the candles in the windows that lit the houses. The crunch of frost beneath my shoes kept my mind off the cold that was setting in my bones, as we walked by the town in, a man came stumbling out drunk and I could feel the rush of warm air coming from the inside.

I stopped in my tracks to stare inside the window of the Inn, a warm cup of ale sounded wonderful at the moment. Reaching out I grabbed Theons sleeve before he walked too far away, “How does a cup of ale sound?” Looking towards him. I knew it wouldn’t take long for him to agree, Theon never said no to warm ale when offered. 

“Ale sounds great at the moment, my bones are freezing.” And with that we headed into the Inn leaving the cold nipping at our backs. The Inn was a two story wooden building that served all types of Ale and mead when the season was right. 

Ordering two mugs of ale we took a table near the corner of the Inn, passing plenty of drunk men and travelers already down in their cups. Once we sat down I set my bundles of fabric down in the seat next to me and shrugged Theon’s cloak off as the heat of the Inn already warmed me up enough to no longer need it. 

Once sitting down one of the girl servers brought us our ale, setting them down in front of us, handing Theon’s drink with a wink.

Both girls and women were constantly flirting with Theon wherever he went. And I know he has slept with at least half of them. I have always known Theon was good looking, he was lean, with dark hair, dark eyes, and a nice smile. His confidence when it came to women also adds to his looks. I had even had a crush on Theon when I was around eleven moons and for my birthday Theon had given me a kiss on the cheek. I had lost that crush the next day when he dumped a bucket of freezing ice water on me as a joke the next day. 

Taking a swig of ale I smiled at my own thoughts of childhood antacts that we had gotten into with Jon and Robb. As they grew older the boys now being sixteen and technically marrying age. Everything seems to get more complicated about where the lines of what was allowed and what isn't blurred. 

“Where'd you get that ring?” Theon said as he took a swig of ale pulling me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten about the ring Robb had given me, twisting the ring with my thumb I gave a small shrug. “Robb gave it to me, a gift for my last year in Winterfell.” Theon rolled his eyes, “You don’t give a friend a ring like that.” 

I couldn’t help but blush at his comment, I wasn’t shy from topics of sex or politics, or anything that one my age might be told is not proper to talk about. However things like crushes were forign to me, and Robb was my friend, a friend that would become Lord of Winterfell. And his gift had been sweet, no matter what the possible meaning behind it. 

“He was just being kind, you could try it sometimes, it might gain you more friends.” Theon choked on his ale, “Toad. I don’t need to make friends here, I’ll be going back to Pyke soon.”  
It was my turn to scoff, “And does Lord Stark know of this.” Theon slammed his cup on the table causing the wood to shake, “I have been here since I was a child, I am no prisoner, if I wish to return to Pyke I shall.” 

Theon and I have had this discussion many times before. Theon was taken by Lord Stark as a ward in order to keep the Greyjoys from rebelling and Theon has been here since he was a small child. My father sent me here to mend the bridge between the North and Dorne, at least that is what he told me before I left.

“Keep your voice down Theon, Lord Stark has been nothing but kind to you, if someone were to over hear, you could get into trouble.” 

Huffing Theon slumped in his seat, he had a horrible temper and it often got him into trouble. I could never fault Theon on his want to go back home, I wanted the same thing. I had never told Lord Stark of my letters to my father requesting to be allowed to go home before fifteen, he had always responded with a no and a change of subject, usually his latest conquest. 

I reached to take another long swig of ale, feeling the warm liquid to fill me. Theon, himself was now drowning his ale in one long swig before setting it on the table and standing up, “Im heading to the whore house, I need a good fuck, take the fabrics back to the stables.” 

I had no time to argue before he dropped a few coins for the ale on the table and stalked out of the Inn. He even took his extra cloak with him. “Fucking cunt,” I murmered under my breath. He had left me to carry ten pounds of fabric back to the castle by myself and nothing to keep me warm. 

I called the serving girl over and paid for the drinks. I re-tied the bundles a fabric again to make sure they wouldn’t break and scooped them up in my arms and headed out. 

The air outside immediately hit me and caused me to shiver involuntarily. It was a slow walk back to the castle and my feet turned sore, and my arms grew heavy from all of the weight. 

It was a long walk back and I had to stop multiple times just to catch my breath. Once I walked through the gates and back to where the stables were to put away the fabric. The stables were just a simple wooden barn that held my horse Leila and the horses for each of the Starks and Theon.

As I walked through the Barn I was met with the presence of Jon grooming his horse. There was only one lit candle resting one the edge of the stall so most of the stables were cast in shadows. But Jons silhouette seemed to be the only other thing that was light in the barn. He was quite short for his age, two years older than me same as Robb and Theon. He had turned sixteen a couple month ago and was now in many ways considered a man. Jon had his fathers long face, and somber expression. But my favorite thing about him were his grey eyes, he shared the same color with his sister and father but on him they were what most stood out. 

“How was dinning with the Starks and other Lords and Ladys?” Lord Stark always had visitors at his table and dinning in his hall. As a way to get to know his people better. However Jon was not allowed to sit at the grand table in the dinning hall with the rest of his family, being a bastard he had to sit with the common people, much to Lady Catelyn's incistance. 

“It was fine, I missed your company. They served Dornish hot cakes tonight. You would have enjoyed it.”

I smiled and nodded my head, “Well I am sad to have missed out, maybe they have some left over in the kitchen.” Putting the fabrics on a low hanging shelf I walked over to Jon who had been feeding his horse. I stood in front of Liela, and she rose with excitement at the sight of me. I began stroking her, “It’s been awhile,” Jon put his attention to me. “Since I rode her.”

“Same here” Jon replied with a grin. There were occasion where it seemed we shared the same mind and nothing between us needed to be said aloud. One of those occasions was now as we both un tied our horses from there stables and head out side, making our way to the woods for a late night ride. Jon rode along side me and took one of his cloaks off his shoulders handing it to me. I was thankful for the offer and draped it on to my own finally feeling a sense of heat rise in my body.

As I rode atop Leila and Jon followed behind we both trotted further into the woods. I was no longer cold with Jons think cloak draped over my shoulders, it was lined with wolf fur and leather, so it trapped in my body heat. I let my mind wander to the crunching of the twigs beneath the horses feet and the wind rustling through the trees. I could even hear Jon’s light breathing as I listened close enough. It was dark enough so I needed to squint to see and the moon and stars cast small shadows across the forest floor.

There was a small clearing up ahead that Jon and I found a couple years ago on one of our night rides that we transformed in to our own hiding place. It was surrounded by thick shrubs and tall trees, so if you weren't looking for it the chances of finding it were slim.

As we made our way into the clearing, I swung my left leg over and jumped down, the leaves crunching beneath my feet. I moved to a low hanging branch and tied Lelia’s rain, so she couldn’t wander off,. Jon did the same with his horse on a branch a few feet away. 

We walked together to the hiding spot where we snuck to whenever we wanted to get away from the castle, tonight I planned on staying for a little longer than we usually do. 

Taking Jon’s hand, I sat slowly on the ground, slightly stumbling as I go down. I pulled Jon down next to me so I could feel the heat from his body. Turning to lay down flat on my back, I laid my head on my arm and watched as the stars seemed to twinkle in the midnight dark sky, speaking to each other in a language too beautiful to understand. Or at least that's how I always imagined how the stars were a night. 

“How was chores with Theon?” Jon broke the silence, he to laying down to rest next to me.   
“It was like always, we stopped for a drink of ale and spoke for a little while,” I didn’t feel the need to elaborate. My uncle always said the words spoken between two people are powerful and personal, and not to be shared with others. That’s why the courts between Lords and Ladys are always filled with gossip.

There was more silence for awhile, only the air between us being shared, until Jon broke the silence once again, “I’m thinking about joining the Night's Watch.”

A rush of confusion passed me, “why? There is so much here, your brothers and sisters,” I gave him a desperate look. “You can’t leave!”

Jon grimaced at my tone, but still only gave a shrug in response, “there is nothing for a bastard here, a bastard of a Lord or not.” I couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Bastards were looked frowned upon in Westeros, I knew this, but being Obryen’s bastard seemed to give me privileges I often looked over. It did not mean Jon could leave, his father was here and Arya was here….I was here.

“Well then I’ll find something for you here, you can’t just leave everything and everyone. What about Bran, or Arya? They need you, I need you!” I could not say that me and Jon were as close as I was to Robb or maybe even Theon at times, but there was an understanding between us. Something that two lost people shared, I was in search of my home back in Dorne and he was in search of a place to belong. That's when I realized that neither of the things we were looking for could be found here in the North, or in Winterfell. 

“I’m a bastard. Who’s to care if I leave? I’m not some pretty girl of Dorne, I’m Jon snow, the bastard who never belonged, and everyone of Winterfell knows it!”

Jon had a talent for shouting without actually having to raise his voice. He had the voice of his father and all who heard it were always intrigued to stop and listen. If Jon went to the wall he would be alone, never have the chance to have a family and would rarely be allowed to leave once he arrived. His Uncle Ben was the only person I knew of at the wall and he only came for short visits once a year. 

I took a deep breath to calm my heart, that started to speed up as soon as he mentioned the Nights Watch. “If you went to the wall you wouldn’t be allowed to visit me at Dorne. You couldn’t try the Dornish wine or even experience the Dornish women,” I turned to wink at him, “there quite friendly you know.”

Jon turned red and laughed out loud, a deep laugh that made the world shake. “I have ice in my veins, if I stepped foot in the tropics of Dorne I’m sure to melt!” It was my turn to laugh, the image of Jon in Dornish silks, sweating as women tried to touch his hair and tell him sweet things would be a sight. 

It was Jon's turn to sit up and he faced me and smiled, pushing a loose braid behind my ear, “You could visit me at the wall, I could take you up so high you could see the edge of the world.”  
I scoffed at his suggestion, “The Wall is even farther North than Winterfell, you may have Ice in your blood, but my skin is sure to freeze before I even got close!”

We both laughed at that and the air seemed to get lighter, the tension slowly fading away.  
“It’s a possible choice, but it’s not definite” his said camley. I knew he was talking about the NightsWatch and I knew his words were only meant as a comfort, but I chose to believe him anyway.

I don’t know how long we spend there in the cold grass just in silence, nothing needed to be said. In that moment for the second time in my life I felt connected to another person. I would breath in as he would breath out, and it went like that for a long while. 

My peaceful trance was finally broken when I heard Liela neigh and my eyes struggled to open as I was starting to drift to sleep. I knew it was time to head back before who ever was still up at the castle noticed we weren't there. The minds of people jumped to wild conclusions when left without the truth, and even then it seemed like the people of Westeros chose not to believe in it.

Atop of Lielas back and Jon and his horse, we traveled back down the path away from our alcove. I had no idea how late in the night it was and my stomach began to rumble from not having had any sort of dinner. The ale Theon bought me warmed my stomach enough to push the thought of food from my mind but now it was possibly hours later and the hunger came back as the ale passed through my body. 

As we arrived through the gate in Winterfell and trotted back to the courtyard where the stables were, we were met with the grey eyes of Lord Stark. Ned Stark was a strong man who stood tall and had the ability to gain the respect of others around him with just a few simple words. I had only known him as a wise and fair man in all my time spent in the North and it seemed that was the case for many. 

“I just thought we could go on a ride through the forest Lord Stark, Liela hasn’t been able to run for a few days and I thought it best help the stable boy to let her out for awhile,” It was a lie, yes, but I was a believable liar.

Lord Stark didn’t say anything as he stood there watching over us with what looked like silver eyes in the moons light. 

“You both must head to bed, the King will be paying us a visit soon.” And with that he made his way back into the castle not needed to stress his point. The King was coming to visit, most likely with the whole Lannister party as well. And if my father had taught me anything, it’s that Lannisters are not to be trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! Please leave comments and tell me what you think it helps with motivation! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

My fingers moved swiftly through the red, soft hair as I began to move one strand and the other forming a braid. The youthful joy in Sansa’s face made the room seem a lot brighter. It was dawn and today King Robert and his party along with his family are coming to Winterfell. Lord Stark did not discuss anymore with me on the topic or any of his children the reason for the King's arrival.  
“Do you think Joffrey will like my hair?” I smiled. “I’m sure he will.”  
She looked at herself in the mirror as though she needed to be perfect for the arrival. I guess she was planning on “falling in love” with Joffrey. I can’t help but think of how he will act. He is half Baratheon; he couldn’t be too bad but again the Lannister blood that runs through him might rot him just like his mother. I don’t think Sansa should get in between Lannister business. It would ruin everything she ever imagined. The Martells and the Lannistars have been enemies since they aided in my aunt Elias death.  
“What if he does like me?” she has her words rushed. “Will we marry?” Her words seemed to be exciting her. “Calm down Sansa, you’ll give yourself a heart attack with all this foolish excitement!” Her mother scowled her. Stood beside me were Catelyn and Robb. I could hear a bit of a chuckle from Robb behind me. His mother had called him in to speak to him about how he should act during today's events and he had chosen to stay while I did Sansa's hair.  
“Oh, okay...but what do you think Meria? Aren’t we a perfect match” I raised my eyebrow. “One step at a time. You don’t even know him…”  
“But he is so charming! Wouldn’t you want to marry someone like that” The room became more awkward and I could feel all three of Stark eyes on me. I never really thought of marriage before. My sisters seemed to have no interest in marriage and I never thought of the topic either. My father not even having chosen to marry instead he went and loved who ever his heart told him. “Enough of your rambling,” I responded in an annoyed voice, trying to break the tension. “They’ll be arriving soon, and you can’t impress Joffrey with your hair if it’s a mess!” She quieted down.  
I wasn’t doing any sort of complicated braid, just enough to keep her hair out of her face. It shouldn’t take me much longer than I thought. My own hair was parted into ten braids, and those braids were parted and pinned in an elaborate style across my head. My sister Obara, she was mothered by a whore in Oldtown where the citadel was located, and told me the story of how the Dothraki would wear there braids to show honor and power, and it was out of shame that they would cut their hair.  
I had taken to the story quite seriously and had asked Lady Ellaria, who has birthed four of my sisters to teach me how to braid my own hair. Ever since then I had always kept my hair long and braided vowing never to cut it.  
I had not realized how far my mind had wandered until I was tying back the last few pieces of Sansa's hair. “There you’re finished,” patting her shoulders I moved away from the mirror so she could see herself. Sansa broke out into a smile as she admired herself in the mirror practically gushing.  
Turning towards Robb I noticed his shaggy hair and clicked my tongue and shook my head, “You can’t meet the king looking like a wildling,” grabbing his arm I dragged him out of the room, “Come on, you, Jon and Theon all need a haircut.” Robb groaned and trudged along behind me.  
The servant quarters were small and crowded due to everyone getting ready for the day’s events and making sure everything was presentable. I was now on Jons hair, having just finished Robb’s and Theon’s. There was a curly mess of brown hair at my feet as I trimmed the sides and started brushing out all the loose strands.  
“Will you stand with us when King Robert arrives?” Robb asked as he finished pulling over a new tunic that his mother made for the occasion. I laughed at the question, “I will be in the back with Theon waiting on orders whenever your mother or father calls.” Running a hand one last time through Jons hair I put down the scissors and brushed off my dress.  
It was a simple northern dress, with grey cloth and white embroidery, the stitches were a little off and it is easily noticeable that it was made with an unskilled hand. Being a gift from Sansa for my last birthday, she was so excited to give it to me and so proud of her work, it turned into one of my favorite things to wear purely from the sentiment behind it.  
“I have to go check on something, I’ll see you guys out in the courtyard to greet the King.” With that I left before they could say anything else on the matter.  
Walking out into the brisk air I wove my way through the bustling people, slowly making my way to Lord Stark's office. Once I had found out the king and Lannister party was on their way to Winterfell, I had written my father. Due to the bad blood between the Martells and the Lannisters I had hoped it meant I could go home early in order not to be stuck with Queen Cersei and her brothers while they stayed here. It was a shot in the dark with what my father would say, but even so I had gone to Lord Stark every week to ask if my father had responded. Each time the answer was no.  
It didn’t matter though; I was going to get my response. As I made my way to Lord Stark's office, I stopped in front of the big oak doors to collect myself. One of the things my Uncle had taught me when I had lived in Dorne was to never appear as if you weren’t in complete control, if they knew that they had more power over you. Lord Stark wasn’t the kind of man that I would need to keep this in mind, power wasn’t something he ever seemed to be after. But it didn’t hurt to still follow it.  
I didn’t bother to knock, I walked in with a half determined yet half uneasy feeling. Lord Stark was sitting at his desk going over papers, probably a letter from the ravens. The room was warm and the light from the big window facing the North flooded the room.  
Straightening my back, I spoke, “Lord Stark has my father sent a raven responding to my letter?”  
Looking up from his desk, his grey eyes landed on me and seem to see right through my facade of confidence.  
“Yes, your father has responded to your letter,” shuffling through his papers, he pulled out a long slip of parchment and reached out to hand it to me.  
Having to make my way across the room, I took the paper and scanned over my father's writing.

My Little Sun, I have taken your concerns into great consideration. After speaking with your uncle on the matter we have decided that you shall stay with Lord Stark until your sixteenth name day as previously decided. We trust Lord Stark to keep you safe, and always remember you are from Dorne. You are unbound, unbent, unbroken.

Your father,  
Oberyn Martell  
My heart seemed to stop in that moment. I was not going home. I was staying in the North and with the King and the Lannisters however long they choose to stay.  
Taking a deep breath, I tried to collect myself to not show how hurt I was by my father's decision. Crumbling the paper in my hand I clenched my fist and bowed my head, “My father has decided I should stay with you as discussed. Thank you for your time.”  
And with that I turned around and walked back into the cold, not bothering to wait for whatever Lord Stark had to say after. I shouldn’t be angry; the Starks were good people and I had friends here who I would be heartbroken to leave. But I was angry, it was unfair that I had to stay with the filth and traitors the Lannisters were. Whose father lead the army and people who would have a hand in the death of Princess Elia. Their house words were ‘Hear me Roar’ but everyone in Westeros knew that they were really, ‘Lannisters always pay their debts’. But they had yet to pay for the death of Elia.  
However, there was nothing I could do, I was at the mercy of my status and my father's orders. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself as tears collected in my eyes. I will stand strong, Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken those were my words. I will not submit to the will of others, I will not bend to the power of others, and I will not break to the strength of others. I was going to go home. I refuse to listen to others I am a Sand yes, but I am still the daughter of a warrior.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lady Stark, “Meria! The King will arrive any minute. Go wait in the courtyard with the others.” I nodded my head and gave her a smile, “Of course Lady Stark, I will head there now.”  
I couldn’t help but pity myself only in my mind did I seem to have the courage to truly do and say what I want. Therefore, Theon must always speak his mind when we have our dinners, just the two of us. He has no other place where he can say what he thinks without there being any true consequences. I, however, don’t have that place. Maybe with Jon, but no I couldn’t voice my troubles with him, he had it worse than I did with Caitlyn's constant ridicule.  
As I made my way to the courtyard, I could see the Starks had already taken their place, everyone except Arya. I smiled at the thought, of course Arya would be the only one to not be ready.  
Moving to stand between Theon and Jon right behind Robb and Sansa. All the Stark children were lined up by age with Lady Stark holding baby Rickon, and of course minus Arya. Who just seconds before the wagon that housed the King and his family came through the gates of Winterfell?  
Lannister soldiers and the King's guard came marching through first. Jamie Lannister, the Queen's sister atop his white horse looked like a knight from the songs. Sansa was no doubt swooning from the sight of him. There was no denying that he was handsome. Shiny blonde hair, and a very handsome face, he could have any woman he wished with just a smile, it was disgusting.  
Once the wagon rolled in covered in linens and fine jewels, something that screamed royalty and attention, everyone stood at attention. Ready to greet the king and his family. The King was fat. I had heard stories about the great usurper Robert Baratheon and how he defeated Prince Rhaegar at the trident with his mighty hammer. So, to see the King that stood a few feet away from me was a disappointment. He was fat. Losing hair, and all the jewels in the world could not distract from the round face and disappearing neck.  
But he was king and as soon as he stepped out, I could hear the servant girls begin to whisper excitedly. Next was Queen Cersei, and there was no denying that she was as beautiful as her brother, long golden hair and sharp green eyes she held a grace about her that drew people's attention. It drew mine, no matter her being a Lannister there was no denying that she was powerful, the way she held herself was telling of that.  
I couldn’t help myself, as I found my body trying to mimic hers, straightening my back and lifting my head so I stood tall, arching my shoulders so I looked powerful. The Lannisters had a way about them that made them appear powerful. It was what would make their fall so enjoyable.  
Next came out her children, I didn’t know them all by name besides the oldest being Joffrey, a small golden-haired boy, with his uncle’s disgusting smirk, I guess it runs in the Lannister blood. His two siblings, his sister who was the spitting image of his mother and little brother who resembled him came tumbling out next holding on to the Queens skirts.  
I didn’t pay too much attention to what the King said as he conversed with Lord Stark, but it was clear that they were old friends. My attention was finally called to focus when Lady Stark asked me to escort the Queen and her family to their quarters while the King and Lord Stark visited the crypts.  
Moving away from the other servants, I walked up to Cersei as she stood with her brother and children, she held a small frown on her face as she watched the King and Lord Stark head to the crypts.  
“If you would please follow me my Queen, I will show you to your rooms.” I tried to put on a welcoming smile as I spoke to her. She didn’t respond with anything more than a nod a wave of her hand for the servants to carry her things.  
Turning around I lead the way as we weaved through the corridors of the castle pointing out things like the dining hall and Lord Stark's office as well as something in the courtyard like the stables and the armory. While her brother Jamie seemed to make note of where everything was located Cersi seemed to pay no mind to anything I said.  
“And what's that?” It was the first time I had heard Jamie speak taking me off guard. His voice was higher than I thought but sounded like any noble would.  
I looked to where he pointed, it was the abandoned tower that started to crumble down a few years ago, “it’s an empty tower not of use anymore, the structure slowly started to fall apart so it’s be blocked off to everyone in the castle.”  
I found it odd that he was interested in the tower, there wasn’t anything special about it and if you weren’t looking right at it, you could barely tell it was falling apart. Either way I was glad to break the one-sided conversation I seemed to be having with them as I showed the castle.  
As we walked further into the corridors the amount of people around seemed to disappear until it was only me and Cersei, Jamie and the children. The servants carrying their things had gone ahead of us to set everything together.

The silence was once again broken but this time by the Queen, “Is it true your one of Oberyn's bastard daughters.” I felt my fingers twitch at her words. It wasn’t a question; it was a comment. She was making it known that I was below her, not only because I was a ward but, because I was a bastard. She said it to assert power over me, to make me feel small.  
“Yes, my father is Oberyn Martell,” I kept my answer short to not further the conversation.  
“But you are no Martell, you are a Sand. Just like Ned Stark's bastard son is a Snow.” This time my whole hand seemed to twitch at her mention of Jon.  
I stopped walking and took a deep breath to try to collect myself, I couldn’t allow her to affect me this way. But when I saw her smirk at my reaction like she had won whatever battle she had started I couldn’t stop myself.  
“Yes, I am a Sand like Lord Stark son is a Snow, it seems that men with power enjoy their infidelities. Does King Robert have any bastards?”  
I tried not to smile and look as innocent as possible as I watched Cersei's eyes widen and her face start to crack, just enough to show how much my words had gotten to her. Even Sir Jamie had taken notice and gone tense as well.  
When Cersei finally seemed to recover from her shock, she spoke in a tone that would make most people cower, “It is not your place to ask such things!” Her words held power and a threat that if I continued down the path that I was on I would regret it.  
And it was far too early in their stay to already be starting trouble, “I apologize my Queen. No bastard of King Robert could ever hold such beauty that your children possesses. They have taken many traits from you and your brother in beauty.”  
Turning around I attempted to continue down the hall to their rooms but was stopped by a forceful had gripping my arm and pulling me close. Cersei was gripping my arm so tight; I was sure to bruise.  
Leaning down she dug her nails into my arms and whispered in my ear, “And what do you mean by that.”  
I looked at her with wide eyes as she pierced me with her own green ones, “I only meant that the Lannister beauty shows through in your children as it does you and your brother.”  
She let go of me and shoved me away forcefully, putting back on a graceful smile, “Why, thank you.”  
I nodded my head, slightly confused, and continued walking down the hallway until I reached their rooms, pointing to the room on the right, “This shall be yours,” and point to the room across from them, “And this shall be the children’s.”  
With a sickening smile and a thank you, Cersei lead her children to their rooms to help them settle as I turned to Jamie.  
“You and your brother will be in the rooms down the hall,” I gestured my hand towards the left where the corridor continued for four more rooms. He gave me a smile and rested a hand on my shoulder, “Thank you Sand for the directions, but may I give you some advice.”  
I barely had time to open my mouth and tell him no before he was speaking again, “If you want to make it through our stay with ease I suggest not getting on my sister’s bad side.”  
I mentally scoffed at his comment, I had said nothing that would truly cause for harsh action against me, yet they didn’t seem to realize the amount I cared, whether I was on their good side was very small. It was probably best I kept it that way though, the less they knew my true feelings towards them, the better.  
Giving my shoulder a squeeze, Sir Jamie made his way down the hall to his room, “Do you know where I could find the imp. Your brother.”  
This time I saw his hand twitch and without even turning around he scoffed, “My brother is not one for formality’s, you could probably find him at the whore house.”  
Not bothering to respond I turned around and made my way towards my own rooms in order to get ready for the feast, everyone was required to be there in celebration for the King's arrival including the wards. Which meant Theon was going to be spending his time drinking and flirting with the poor servant girls in the castle. And I would be obliged to dance with any young bachelor who, knowing I was from Dorne they assumed they had a better chance getting in my bed.  
I continued down the hall and noticed a stinging in my arm now that I was able to focus, Cersei had gripped my arm so hard her nails cut through the sleeve of my dress and drew blood. I huffed in annoyance, the audacity the women had was astounding. I shook off the pain and continued.  
I walked outside, feeling the cold air hit my skin and hearing the crunching of my footsteps. I took a deep sigh. If I can’t handle them for 10 minutes, how am I going to last a whole feast?  
The town was busy trying to get ready for the feast. Past me ran a small little Arya with what looked to be a wolf pup running behind her. I stopped her in her steps, “when did you get a pet?” I asked curiously.  
“Jon and the boys went out and they found them!” She said excitedly. She began to shuffle her feet. “I named her Nymeria….” I smiled.  
“You really are obsessed with my sister!” I said with a hint of laughter. “She’s a woman warrior! And she's a warrior in this day in age, what is there not to be admired. Could you tell just ONE more story before the feast?”  
I didn’t have much to do before the party besides get dressed and it would get my mind off Cersei. “Oh, alright. But don’t tell Sansa, she might throw a fit knowing that she missed another story.” We walked out by the horse stables and grabbed barrels to sit on. She sat up, pulling her full attention to me with her wolf laying down on the white, cold snow next to her.  
“It had been a hot day, and the guards weren't as attention in the castle because of a festival going on in town. I was six at the time and Nym was sixteen. And a thief had entered the castle. Taking one of our uncles most priced staff made of solid gold, with my other sisters down at the festival, Nym jumped into action chasing the thief down and slitting his throat with a knife to pay for his crimes.” Arya paid close attention well I spoke.  
“Nym was named after Queen Nymeria the warrior queen of Dorne. And so, your wolf as well is named after the same Warrior Queen.” Arya grabbed a stick and jumped up on to the barrel, pointing it in the air like a sword, “I shall be like Queen Nymeria and fight for the North!” I let out a laugh. I guess a part of me is glad I get to stay. I would miss telling Arya and the other children the stories of my family, I would miss the North.  
After a few more short stories of some of the things my sisters got up to me and Arya parted so I could get dressed for the feast. My rooms were located in the far end of the servants quarters and while I had slightly more space because I was considered a ward like Theon it was nothing compared to the size that the Stark family had or what we had given the Kings family.  
I had a simple cot bed and a small desk with two candles, a window that looked out into the forest, and a long mirror that was given to me by Lady Catelyn for one of my name days. I had a small wardrobe tucked into the corner of my room that held four dresses that I would wear through the week and one for any special occasion. And tonight, was considered a special occasion.  
Once I slipped on the dress, I looked at myself in the mirror to check my appearance. The dress was silk and opened back crossing over my breasts to tie around my low back where it connected with the skirt. It was various shades of red with light yellow embroidery of suns adoring the bottom of the skirt. It was a gift from Ellaria Sand who had given birth to four of my father’s youngest daughters. Even though it was quite revealing and showed off my tan skin the castle was more than warm due to the hot spring and all the fires that were lit around the castle for the feast.  
I had let down some of my braids, so they hung low, almost reaching the small of my back. I decided not to paint my face with any makeup due to my lack of knowledge of how to apply such things. Truthfully, I didn’t need it, I knew I was quite beautiful, and I looked elegant, no matter how scandalous it would seem. The only thing I wish I could change were my eyes. While all my sisters looked like their mothers in skin and shape, all their eyes were my fathers. However, I resembled my father in everything but my eyes. Which where such a pale blue, they looked white, and the whites of my eyes were tinted a pale blue as well, almost making them blend in, so everything looked like on except my pupil.  
My mother was from Qarth and though I had never heard of anyone of Qarth having such eyes I could not be sure. I hated it though, they made me look dead and haunting, so far people have had the decency not to mention it but if I could guess with the Lannisters here it would not stay that way.  
Deciding not to focus on my peculiarity for any longer I made my way out of my room and to the dining hall for this horrid feast to begin.  
It seemed like everyone was dressed in their best cloths and excited for the festivities to begin. Once I stepped in the dining hall I was stared at by many women and men who I passed. Men were leering and women were looking at me with both envy and admiration alike. I, however, did my best to ignore these looks and past them all going to stand by Theon, who cleaned up well for the occasion, to wait for the announcements to begin the feasts.  
King Robert stood, dressed in fancy jewels and linens the same he had arrived in, holding up a goblet, “I am pleased to announce the betrothal between my son Joffrey and Sansa Stark, when they both come of age!”  
Everyone in the hall started to clap and cheer, and the ecstatic look on Sansa's face was all I needed to see to know her dreams had just come true. But that was not the only announcement of the night.  
“I am also pleased to announce that Lord Stark has agreed to become my Hand and to come with his family to King's Landing!”  
My heart stopped at his words, Kings Landing? If the Starks were to leave for King’s Landing I was then required to go with. My father had said I would stay with Lord Stark. And if Lord Stark went South that meant that Robb would have to take over as Lord in the North.  
My eyes instantly went to Robb. He could clearly see the dislike and sadness is my eyes. The music began and people started cheering and dancing. I could acknowledge the glares the men had given me, but I couldn’t take my eyes off Robb. Not only am I going to the definition of hell, but I won’t even have my best friend by my side.  
I didn’t have much time to dwell before I was pulled by Theon to the tables and in less than a few seconds I suddenly had a cup of ale in my hand and Theon was already drinking his.  
“You’re going to want to have that if you want to survive the night.” And with that he was whisked away by some girl for a dance.  
He was right though if I was going to survive the rest of this, I would need a drink. I downed the drink in one go, letting the warm ale relax my body.  
I barely had time to put down my cup before I was grabbed by the hand and pulled out to where everyone was dancing as well.  
Once I finally had time to notice who had grabbed me, I saw it was Robb. He had a frown on his face and quickly guided me through the steps in time to the music.  
I leaned in close so he can hear me over the music, “So are you going to say anything?”  
He stopped in the middle of the dance causing other dancers to almost run into us.  
“I’m going to find a way to let you stay in Winterfell I promise.” And with that he left me by myself in the middle of the room to look like a lost animal.  
I huffed and walked through the crowds starting to go towards the doors to leave. Robb couldn’t promise things like that! And the fact that I even half hoped that he was right was unfair. No matter how much my heart believed him mind knew it wasn’t possible. It was a mistake to come here in the first place.  
As I walked outside into the brisk cool air, suddenly all the skin I was showing wasn’t such a good idea. I still braved it anyway however and continued. The music grew fainter as I stepped out into the snowy courtyard. My feet suddenly starting to numb.  
I could see Jon talking with a very short man, who I presumed from his stature was Lord Tyrion. He was an ugly thing, with uneven features and of such small stature it was hard to imagine him in any whore house, but he was still a Lord and he was a Lord with a kind smile. So, it made it clear that he was already more than most men in Westeros, Lannister or not.  
“Ah, a new friend!” As I approached them the imp took notice.  
“Shouldn’t you be inside with your brother and sister. Don’t worry people have become far too drunk to notice your stature if you were to enter.” I could see him smirk at my words, just because he was a good man does not mean that his Lannister blood could be ignored.  
“Well you see M’Lady no matter how drunk they get an imp; I will always be an imp in the eyes of those who wish to see it. And sadly, an imp of such high statues always wants to be stared at, I would like to think it’s because of my good looks.”  
Now I smirked, clearly, he was a witty man as well, and from the corner of my eye I could see Jon had taken great interest in our conversation. “Sadly, it is the same with a bastard, which is why I came out here for refuge.”  
Lord Tyrion waved off my answer, “But a bastard as pretty as yourself. Surely there are men in there waiting for your hand in a dance?”  
I laughed, a full of the gut laugh, “Yes, well as that might be the case, the men in there all seem too small for my taste.”  
Tyrion took interests in my words, “How so?”  
I clicked my tongue and shook my head, “In mind, spirit and dick.”  
Now it was Lord Tyrion’s turn to laugh, and for such a small man he seemed to have a big laugh, “I will have to tell me brother you said that. The look on his face will be priceless!”  
He was right the look on Jamies face would be a sight to see and I wish I could be there to see it, “Would you care to dance with me imp?”  
Almost spilling to rum in his hand the imp gave out a shocked gasp at my suggestion, “An imp and a bastard dancing, that would surely give them all a heart attack.” He started to get up to move what looked like inside from the way his hands were turning blue. I wouldn’t be surprised if mine were as well.  
“Would it get your family to leave faster,” It was said as a joke, but he paused to look like he was thinking about it.  
“Yes, it would.” And with that he raised a glass and continued hobbling on inside, to unfreeze his body.  
I myself let out a sigh as I breathed in the cold air, Jon was standing with a wooden sword limp in one hand and a look that I couldn’t quite understand across his face.  
“I don't think I've seen you that comfortable with someone outside of the family since you got to Winterfell.” He finally dropped his sword into the snow and rocked back and forth of his feet like a child.  
I slowly made my way towards him, “He is a Lannister, I was not comfortable at all.” And it was the truth, what may have seemed like banter was not out of anything more than slight respect. I could never be friends with Lannister, or anyone pledged to them.  
Nothing else was said as I got so close, that my numb feet was just a foot away from his own. “Would you care to dance with me.” I said reaching out my hand.  
Jon shook his head and backed away, “I do not dance, and there's no music.”  
I scoffed at his answer, and in just two short steps I wrapped my arms around his neck and my body was pressed into his own. “Anyone can dance, and if you listen closely to the music from the hall can be heard.”  
It didn’t seem to convince him because he loosely wrapped his hands around my waist and stayed stiff for the most part, besides the occasional sway. He smelled of earth and ice, his body heat warming my own. The cold had numbed me for the most part and the warmth of his chest against mine made up for it. At least a little bit.  
Pulling him down a couple inches so he was closer to me I mumbled again, “Fine don’t dance, just keep me warm.”  
And with those few words, Jon pulled away from me allowing the cold to rush around my body again, causing me to shiver. I thought he was going to walk away and that my words had scared him off somehow. Instead his pulled off his own cloak and wrapped it around me. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I in turned wrapped my own arms around his wait as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, me in turn doing the same to him.  
We stayed like that for I don’t know how long, just slightly swaying to the music that we could faintly hear from inside the hall. And for a moment I forgot about my troubles, the Lannasters, Kings Landing, losing Robb, everything faded away. It was me and Jon. And for the first time in my short life, I didn’t need anything else.


End file.
